


Working Together

by jhgoddessreborn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhgoddessreborn/pseuds/jhgoddessreborn
Summary: Professor Snape blackmails Draco and Harry during detention in hopes of uniting the school against Voldemort, but needs them to learn to surrender to his commands.  A simple potion will help them focus on the need to work together.  Unless they wish for three hours of the worst case of blue balls they could ever conceive, they will give in and do as they are told.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up today, and just had to write this. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Draco is of age. Harry is three months shy from being of age.  
> *Extremely Dubious Consent!!!

**_Working Together_ ** **_  
  
_ **

_ It’s not fair! I’m the one who was attacked. I’m the one who was in the hospital for a week. Why the hell do I get detention with Potter! _

Draco could feel the radiant heat of his anger burning his face. He glared at his Head of House with all the venom he could muster. He didn’t understand what was going on. They had been led to his private office from his lab and the man had locked and warded the door.

His godfather’s eyes were reflecting the rage he felt but there was a glint that concerned him. He had seen the man through many moods, but this felt sadistic. 

“This will end today!” The ebony haired Professor intoned with a danger that made them both shiver. “There is only one way we are going to get through this war, and the three of us will be united in it.”

Draco cut him off, “Like hell! He will never join us!” He took three steps back as a wand was directed at his throat. He tried to ask  _ what the fuck _ was going on, but the man had taken his voice.

“As I was saying, Mr Malfoy. You are my godson and of age. I’m not going to let you throw your entire future away because your ego has clouded your judgement. You aren’t a killer. You may be a bigotted little snake, but you aren’t a sadist who enjoys pain and suffering. If you continue down this path, you will be forced to become so, or you be a victim. I will not allow it any further.” 

Harry was watching the two in utter bewilderment. Snape was practically outing himself in front of Malfoy.  _ Does the Headmaster know? Is the detention a guise to flip Malfoy?  _ He didn’t need to be here for this. It was between them obviously, but the last thing he could do would be to ask a question. The prick never answered questions without a sneer and an insult attached. Harry had no desire to feel the man’s wrath tonight more than he already had during his previous two weeks worth of detentions.

“You are both going to learn to work together. This pettiness has gone on long enough. It is counter productive for us to all be watching each other, instead of becoming a force that actually has a chance of winning. I’ve developed a little potion here that is going to help you see the similarities in your lives rather than the differences. If you can’t figure it out in the next three hours, I will obliviate both of you and try this again tomorrow, and the next day, and the next until we fix this. You will listen to me. You will do as you are told. You WILL surrender and accept that our magic is better together than divided. You have both lived through enough to be considered men, and I’m going to start treating you as such, one way or another.”

Draco and Harry stared at each other in pure contempt. There was no way they were going to find any commonality. They were on opposite sides, simple as that. They had hated each other since first year and nothing the Professor could say was going to change the animosity that had grown between them over the last six years. 

“I have nothing…” Harry knew it was a mistake to open his mouth, but just couldn’t help it with the absurdity going on before him. The black robes had quickly spun around and covered the distance before Harry could barely formulate a sentence, and was also silenced.

“You will both listen and do as you are told. Unless you are asked a direct question, you will not speak. Is that understood?”

Each boy scowled at the man. Setting their jaws for a moment before realizing they truly had no option and nodded in assent. The professor lifted the Silencio.

“Both of you, undress. Now.” The boys weren’t sure what was going on, but took off their outer robes and hung them up.

“Everything.”

The two men looked up in shock, but Draco was the first to question the man. “I’m not getting naked in front of  _ Potter _ .”

“Like you have anything I want to see Malfoy”

“SILENCE!”

“You will both undress or you are welcome to go tell the Headmaster that you were casting an Unforgivable Mr Malfoy. I believe that is an automatic sentence to Azkaban. And you Mr Potter unleashed an illegal dark curse out and injured a student in what could be conceived as attempted murder. Shall we alert the ministry to both of your actions and call the Aurors now?”

If Draco had been fuming before, he was ready to explode now. How could his godfather do this to him. He removed his shirt and trousers, disgusted that he was being blackmailed like this.

Harry knew right then and there that no one else knew about this. There was no way the Headmaster or anyone in the order would let something like this happen. Would they really allow him to be arrested? Could anyone really stop it if Snape was doing this behind everyone’s back? He was too afraid to find out, so he complied, removing his clothes as Malfoy had.

“I see you both are still struggling with basic vocabulary. I said  _ everything _ .” The last word practically coming out in a hiss.

_ Fucking Merlin, not now.  _

The man’s voice had always done something to Harry, and the more sadistic he sounded, the more aroused Harry got. He didn’t want this, not now. Not in front of Malfoy. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  _ Professor Hooch and Filch. Hagrid and the Giant Squid. McGonagall and Albus _ . FUCK. Nothing was working! He was standing in front of the two men who loathed him most and there was nothing he could think of to minimize his growing problem.

In two quick strides the man stood in front of him, “Do you have a problem Mr Potter? Shall we call the Aurors now?”

Harry kept his gaze directed at his feet and practically whispered, “No Sir.” He lifted his pants over the erection that Snape had just made considerably worse, and lowered them to the floor. 

“Interesting. Isn’t this interesting Mr Malfoy? It seems our Golden Boy is quite the exhibitionist.”

Harry wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die. Maybe Azkaban wouldn’t be that bad. Then he saw Malfoy twitch out of the corner of his eye. The blonde had directed his gaze to what Professor Snape had alluded and was getting hard himself.

“It seems you both have more than one thing in common already.” The smirk was evident in his voice. “You’re both male, both have homosexual tendencies, and are both standing here hard in my office. We are up to three so far.’’

Draco was outraged. His godfather was using private information against him. This wasn’t fair. He had let it slip one drunken night. One seriously drunken night over the summer, he wondered what was hidden under the Chosen One’s robes. If the  _ Almighty  _ Potter actually sported a micropenis or if Merlin had endowed him with yet something everyone else would be impressed by. As if he didn’t have everything laid out on a perfect plate for him already. 

His godfather had jeered that it sounded as if Draco actually wanted to know the answer, and the blush that crept over his ears gave him away. His godfather was much too observant to miss that one, and here was the proof of it.

“The two of you are going to work together tonight for a common purpose or believe me, you will suffer.” He lifted the small potions vial and showed it to each of them. “Are you going to obey, or must I force the issue?” The boys agreed to obey, both too embarrassed to look anywhere but their feet. He plucked a hair from each of their heads and dropped it in the vial with one of his own.

He walked to Draco first, letting two drops of the amber liquid drop on the hardened cock jutting from the boy’s blonde curls before doing the same to Harry. “You will feel the effects shortly. If you feel aroused now, it will be nothing compared to how you will feel in a moment. Your own hand will do nothing to alleviate the problem, only the other can satisfy your need. Work together and you won’t have any problems. Fight this and the term blue balls will seem like a holiday.”

Both men looked at him in horror as the potion began working it’s magic. Both were so incredibly hard, he knew this time it was going to work. They had gotten so close before, and today he was going to enjoy it when they surrendered.

Harry could feel nothing but desperate need. Every blood cell in his body must be between his thighs and hips. His cock weeped, begging for attention. His balls had never felt so full and yet his arse was so empty. Merlin, help him. He couldn’t be like this in front of  _ them _ ! He let out the faintest whimper and pulled the foreskin over the head of his cock, giving a quick tug. The sensation did nothing to help his situation, if anything, it made the whole thing worse. At each touch, his need increased, the arousal, the emptiness. This couldn’t be happening.

It seemed Draco was in a similar state, though he had reached behind him and was pushing two fingers inside him, apparently coming to the same conclusion. Nothing was helping. 

Severus sat back in his chair, unzipped his pants and removed his hardening member, giving it a few sharp tugs as he watched the boys realize how helpless they were. He could see them eyeing each other, debating on whether to endure ro succumb. The first day, both had called his bluff and he had obliviated them immediately. Then, they progressed to the point of the potion before balking. Over the last couple of days, they had run to opposite corners of the room, desperately trying anything to alleviate their issues. But yesterday….yesterday, they stayed in the center of the room begging and pleading. He had explained that they need only work together to help each other out, but they had balked yet again. Today he could see more lust in their eyes, more acceptance. 

Harry was in tears. He couldn’t believe he was about to beg Malfoy to help and fucking Snape. FUCKING Snape was rubbing one out watching. The fucking perv. He was getting off on this. Harry was incensed, but yet, couldn’t get the image of the man’s cock out of his mind either. Imagining that silky voice next to his ear while he humiliated Harry was not helping his condition. FUCK!

Draco had transformed his pants on the floor to a makeshift phallus and was lowering himself onto it in rapid strokes praying his emptiness would abate. He didn’t care that Harry and his godfather were watching. He just needed to be filled. He needed relief, but it wasn’t working. FUCK.

“As I told you boys. Nothing you can do yourself will make any difference. If you truly want to feel satisfied, you will need to ask for, and accept help from each other.” He knew, with his added hair to the potion, he could aid their struggle. He had done it yesterday, but he was holding out today. There was no reason to rush, they still had plenty of time.

Harry hated that he was the first to cave, but he couldn’t help it. “Please Malfoy. Please help me. I can’t take it anymore.”

Draco looked at the tears coming down Potter’s face and realized he couldn’t look much better. What purpose did it fulfill to be in need like this when they could do something about it. Looking at Harry’s uncut cock bouncing up and down in his scrutiny, he couldn’t say he was adverse to the idea. He walked over and cupped the boy’s balls looking him directly in the eyes. “If you ever say a word about this Potter, I’ll make sure you wished you had gone to Azkaban. You might as well reciprocate if I’m helping you.”

Severus watched as the two boys took each other into hand, seeing the temporary relief of their faces. Draco’s long slender fingers wrapped around Harry’s thick cock as if he had stroked the boy on a daily basis. On the upstroke, lifting the foreskin over the leaking head, rolling it around, then letting his thumb barely graze on the glans before stroking down, rolling the sack underneath with perfect timing. Harry’s moans sent a pulse through his body. He was completely lost in the moment and it awakened something deep within him. He wanted the boy. He wanted both of these boys, and by Merlin, he was fucking going to have them one way or another.

Draco felt Harry’s hand pulling at his cock, caressing it, teasing, then with force. Back and forth, keeping him on the edge, every now and then giving swift tugs to his balls.  _ Who knew Potter could handle a cock like that. _ Fuck. With the exception of his begging and the moans he was issuing, he felt like a top. He imagined Potter topping him, fisting his cock as he was now, but with that thick cock buried deep inside, stretching him, using him, cumming inside him. That was all it took before he let out an almighty groan and pulsed into Harry’s hands.

Fuck! The noises Draco was making! The way his long cock bobbed as Harry stroked him and the way he seemed to just run the edge of his nail over the slit of his dick was enough to send him over. “Fucking god.. Draco!” He was absolutely mortified he called out the boy’s name during his orgasm, but it  _ had  _ felt absoutely fucking amazing!

They both looked at each other with a bit of relief and shame. Severus maintained his lazy ministrations and watched the two battle their emotions. He wondered how much further he could push them today.

“Finally, we are making progress.” He didn’t know if Voldemort himself could have given him such an evil look as both of their heads turned to him.

“Was that actually so terrible? Maybe when the next wave comes, you will remember and work a little harder. I doubt hands will accomplish much during your second round.”

Harry’s voice shook in terror, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, Mr Potter, that in about one minute you will find your recovery period over and in quite some need yet again. As you have already surpassed the potion by using your hands, that option will not be enough to satisfy now. You will need to come up with an alternative solution for your.. Yes, there it is… growing problem.”

The wave of desire hit Draco like the Hogwarts Express. His hips thrust forward, his cock jutting forward need some kind of friction, anything to appease the lust building inside him. This time he was the one begging, and he couldn’t care less at the moment. “Please Potter. Anything. Please, just make it stop.”

Harry looked at the beautiful, snarky blonde and dropped to his knees, licking just the tip of his cock, before engulfing the head and tonguing his slit. “Yessss Potter” The blonde hissed. Encouraged that he wasn’t going to be hexed, he took the gorgeous member deep in his mouth, lapping at the frenulum each time he pulled away before sucking it deeper. “It’s working Potter. Lay down so I can reach you.”

Thank Merlin, Draco wasn’t being his usually insensitive self. The ache filling Harry was overwhelming. He quickly changed positions and felt Malfoy’s heat wrap around his cock. Fuck. FUCK! God’s above, Malfoy was deep throating him like a pro. He thrust into the boy’s mouth and found no resistance. He only heard the most wonderful groans and sloppy noises. He pushed himself to try the same. He had only minimal experience and Draco’s cock was longer than any he had tried before, but he focused on relaxing his throat, breathing through his nose and letting the hard length push deeper inside him. 

Fucking Hell, they were magificent to watch. Draco obviously had a bit more experience but both took to cock like fish to water. What Harry lacked in skill was compensated with enthusiasm. They were finally surrendering. The Slytherin prince and the Golden boy could make a formidable team if they just allowed it, and with his guidance, they could be unstoppable. The school would finally see unity. What a blow it would be if the Dark Lord had no upcoming recruits. Children inside the school, helping to direct the influence of parents who had yet to take a side. It may not be a winning strike, but it was a direction no one had tried.

Harry flipped Draco on his back and thrust into his mouth, fucking his throat, snapping his hips harder with every push. “Oh God Draco… Fuck… Take my cock. That’s it. Get ready to take my cum deep down that pretty little throat of yours. You like my cock choking you don’t you.”

Draco drove his hips frantically as Harry’s words swept over him.  _ Yes! He wanted to be choked with cock. He wanted to be used. He wanted to swallow every last drop without it ever touching his tongue.  _ And he did. Harry had pumped his cum deep in Draco’s throat and it felt spectacular. He couldn’t believe he let Harry use him like this, but FUCK! Fucking hell it was amazing.

“Cum for me Draco. Be a good little bitch and give me your cum. CUM boy.” Draco never knew Harry could say such things. He should be seriously offended. Completely outraged. But the only thing he could do was cry “Harry!” as he shot his pearly streams into the boy’s mouth. 

Severus was completely taken aback and beyond aroused. Who knew Potter was a top? And a dominant one at that? It would be even more satisfying when the boy surrendered to him, knowing what his inner nature truly was. What a surprise today was turning out to be.

“Well now, it seems like you are beginning to work together after all.”

The boys were still breathing hard when they turned towards him, their eyes filled with nothing besides resentment.

“I guess not. Maybe the next round will help.”

“No… not another. We’ve already played your little game. Let us go.” Harry stood up and took two steps towards the professor before his legs were stuck in place.

“You seem to forget, Mr Potter. You are not the one in charge here. Your little show of dominance over Draco was interesting to watch, but I assure you, it will never be allowed to be directed at me. I rather think it’s time you learned your place. Let’s see how you feel once …. Ahhh yes… there it is.”

Harry was ready to strangle the man in front of him. This was not right. They were being driven to their most primal instincts and he didn’t like it one bit and now here he was, getting hard again for the third time. The waves of need and desire flooding his body. This time the empty feeling was deeper than the times previous. He felt that if he didn’t get filled, his gut would twist in a coil so hard he’d never be able to walk again. “FUCK!” He dropped to the floor and curled in a ball. Snape must have released his legs, but it didn’t do much good. He looked over to Draco and found the other boy in a similar state.

“Potter please. I need you inside me. I can’t take this.”

“I can barely move Malfoy. How can I fuck you when I feel the same thing you do?”

They both looked to Snape, anger permeating from every pore. “What are we supposed to do now?”

“Hmmm. Let’s see now. Two of you need filled and have been affected by the potion, while one of us has not. What do you think Mr Potter?”

“I think you're a sadistic bastard.” The venom practically spitting as he spoke.

“I don’t care. Please Sir. Please help me. I’ll do anything.” Draco cried.

“Come here Draco. Lay on the desk and I will make the ache disappear.” A part of him was surprised Draco had given in so easily, but if he thought about it, it did make sense. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t used the boy’s body in the past. Draco was a bit of a slut and had made himself available when he needed a better grade.

Draco crawled on the floor to the desk, and with some effort, made his way to the top begging and pleading the entire way. “Please. Please make it go away. I’ll do anything you ask. Please Sir.”

_ Merlin, he loved when they begged. _

He turned his back on Harry and stepped up to the boy, knees already in the air, open and begging him. He loved how eager Draco was to receive him. Perfect creamy skin, the long pretty cock jutting from his blonde curls, and his pink little pucker just waiting to be filled. He cast a cleansing and lubrication charm on the boy and plunged one finger inside. 

Draco’s back arched off the table, precum dripping down his cock, “Gods, yes please Severus.”

He quickly added a second, then a third finger, scissoring them, preparing him. His cock was thicker than Potter’s and longer than Draco’s. He was going to enjoy this, but since Draco had begged so quickly and so nicely, he didn’t feel the need to cause the boy any undo pain.

“You open up like such a good little slut Draco. What do you want? Tell me.”

“Severus, please. Oh gods Severus. Please fuck me. Please make this go away.”

He buried himself roughly, in one deep stroke. “Oh FUCK ME..yes.. It’s like I can breathe again. Please don’t stop!”

How could Severus deny such a request? He pulled out and slammed back in hard, feeling the boy clutch around his cock. His own prick bouncing and leaking before him. Digging his fingers into the boy’s hip, he pulled him forward with every thrust. Snapping his hips sharply.

“Do you feel filled now boy? Is this what you wanted? Is your pain gone?” 

“Fucking Merlin, YES!”

He slowed down his pace not ready to cum quite so early. Draco whimpered at the change, but it was time to see if the other was ready to surrender. “Are you quite sure you would like to stay in your present state Mr Potter?”

Harry had never bottomed to anyone before and he didn’t want this to be his first time, but the ache was all encompassing. Draco seemed to be feeling much better. Is it worth keeping control to be in this much pain? The sadistic fuck would never let him live this down if he gave in. Fuck! He didn’t know what to do! From his angle, he could just see between the man’s legs. His balls slapping against Draco’s ass every time he snapped forward.  _ Fucking hell, he needed to be filled! _

“Fine. I’ll let you….”

“Oh I think not Mr Potter. If you want something, you will ask for it respectfully.”

_ FUCK! Fucking Bastard! _

“Please Professor. Please help take this ache away.”

“And how exactly would you propose I do that Mr Potter?”

_ Is he fucking serious? Fucking power tripping, sadistic, son of a … _

“May I remind you Mr Potter, I am an accomplished Legilimens and if you choose to continue this line of thinking, I must infer you truly do not want my assistance. You may lay there for the next hour until it dissipates for all I care.”

Potter hadn’t said a word so he continued using the hole in front of him. Draco wasn’t much of a challenge, but he was wet, hot, and opened before him. It would be a waste not to take advantage of such a gift. He gave the boy two quick strokes on his cock. 

“FUCK YES!!” Draco hadn’t realized there was an ache in his cock until the man had touched it. He was finally full but he needed more friction. “Please touch my cock. Please Severus. Oh god please.”

“Such a needy little boy. Here I am, stretching you like you asked and yet you want more. I suggest you ask your friend to help. I’m sure a bit of frottage while I fuck you would help, though it doesn’t seem Mr Potter is capable of getting over himself at the moment.”

“God Harry, I’m begging you. Please.” He didn’t care that he had slipped and used Potter’s first name. He needed this, and a part of him wanted it as well. “Use your Gryffindor courage Potter and get up here. Please. For FUCKS sake, don’t lie there in pain when it can all go away.” He thrust into air in vain, no hand, nobody there to rub against. 

Harry could hear the need in Draco’s voice and part of him broke. He couldn’t let someone suffer when he could do something about it. Something inside of him had always seen the beauty in Draco’s body, it was his personality and choices that were the problem.  _ Did he see Snape the same way? Yes.  _ The answer had been quick and simple. The man had an authority about him that transformed his body into something Harry considered attractive, and when you added the voice and that cock… FUCK!

“Please Sir. Will you please fuck me with Draco? Will you please take the pain away? Please Sir?”

Finally. The boy was giving up another piece. It wasn’t as if he had fully surrendered, but he would take the progress. He pulled out of Draco and stepped aside. “Get up here Potter. Bend over the desk, over Draco. Put your feet here.” He pointed to two conjured steps to give the boy a bit of leverage.

Harry crawled over and made his way into position. The second his cock lined up with Dracos, a spark of relief hit him. “Ahhh, fuck, Draco.”

The other boy arched into him begging him to move. “Please Harry. Fuck my cock. Oh gods please. It feels so good.”

“I don’t believe he’s quite ready for that yet Draco. But if he’s a good boy, he will be soon. Do we have another pressing need Mr Potter?”

He cast a barrier spell between the two cocks. They would not get that relief until he was good and ready.

“Fuck. fuck please. Please Sir. Fill me. Take away the emptiness.”

Severus cast the same lubrication and cleansing charm on the boy before teasing him open with one finger. “It seems as if we have a little virgin in our midst. So fucking tight Potter.”

Harry was crossed between wanting to pull away from the intrusion and arching to be filled. In the end he arched his back and pushed against the finger working it’s way in and felt the ache beginning to subside. “Please Sir. Thank you. Fuck.” He pushed back again, silently begging for something bigger.

Severus could hear Harry’s internal dialogue and knew the boy was desperate. He was terrified of being hurt, but needed the ache to go away and also wanted to rub against Draco. He would get more from the boy if he took his time. He pushed a second finger in and waited for the boy to push back against it before scissoring the digits. He slowly worked the boy open before curling the fingers to press that special spot inside.

“Fucking hell! Oh fuck. God what is that?”

“That, Mr Potter is your prostate. Like that, do you?”

“Please Sir, more. Yes. Fuck.” Harry began pushing back in earnest, begging the man to continue filling him, to hit that spot over and over. He looked down at Draco and could see tears falling from his face. He didn’t seem to be in as much pain anymore, but was desperately in need.  _ Fuck! _

“Do it Mr Potter and I will add a third finger before burying my cock inside you.” He could see the boy’s desire and gave him the push he knew was needed.

Harry gave in, lowering his face down and capturing Draco’s lips. He wasn’t gentle, he demanded entrance and Draco granted it without hesitation. There was no fight for dominance, Draco followed Harry’s direction, only responding to the kiss. He felt a third finger push inside. Between the filling so full and Draco’s lips, a soft moan filled the space. He kept one hand on the desk bracing himself, and wrapped the other in soft blonde hair, pulling him closer, taking his pleasure from the boy below him.

Severus watched Harry take control and knew it was time to push another button. He had to acknowledge a part of him was going to give in to a more dominant situation. “What do you want now Potter?”

He broke off the kiss, hearing the man’s question. “Please Sir, fill me.”

“You can do better than that boy. How shall I fill you?”

“Fuck. Please. Shit. Professor, please. I want your cock in my arse. Please fuck me. Take me please.”

“I knew you could do it. Good boy Potter.”

Harry didn’t know whether to feel proud or be horrified. He didn’t know if the man had ever given him praise before, and now that he had, he wanted more. He felt the blunt tip pressing, demanding entrance.  _ Merlin, it was so much bigger than the man’s fingers! _

“Just breathe Potter. Focus on Draco. Take my cock like a good boy. That’s it.”

Harry let the silk from the man’s voice envelop him as he took possession of Draco’s lips once again. He ache was passing, but the stretch and burn as the man entered him was almost as bad. How had Draco taken it so easily. After what felt like an eternity, the man was no longer moving behind him and the burn subsided. He felt full. Finally. 

“That’s it Potter. You like having a cock buried inside you, don’t you. It’s not enough though, is it? You want more. You need more. Push back on my cock if you want to be a good little slut for me too.”

Fuck. He hated that he wanted this. He was ashamed to want more praise from the snarky bat of the dungeons. He was mortified that he loved the feeling of such a large dick inside him and he wanted more. He pushed back knowing there was no going back after this. He wanted to be fucked.

Severus was surprised how eagerly the boy pushed back. He slowly began moving in and out, keeping the thrusts short and deep as the boy got used to the sensation. He was so tight, it took every bit of experience for Severus to stay in control. The boy was a natural, rolling his hips perfectly, not even having a clue what they were begging for. Draco had been an open hole waiting to be fucked. Potter was a welcoming heat that pulsed and begged for more.

“Good boy. You are a good little. Fucking. Slut. Aren’t you.” His thrusts increased with each pointed word. The boy moaned in response, never leaving Draco’s lips.

He removed the barrier between their cocks and heard the relief echo through the room. The boy relaxed around his cock and he angled himself to hit that spot inside the boy.

“FUCK Yes. Fucking hell. Oh fuck that feels so good.”

“Merlin Potter. You’re gonna make me cum. Harder. Please. Grind on me. Fuck me with your cock.”

Spurred on by the boys below him, he snapped his hips forward, moving the boy’s entire body with each thrust, digging his nails into the boy’s hips and he yanked him back onto his throbbing cock. He wasn’t going to last much longer himself. Two and a half hours of edging was plenty.

“Be good little sluts for me and cum over each other’s cock! Cum for me. Obey me, now. CUM!”

The boys frantically ground their cocks together, slipping over each other through sweat and precum and unleashed an almighty cry together, screaming out their orgasms as one. Harry clenched so tight around Severus’ cock, he thought he may break in two. As the boy finally relaxed, he grabbed on even tighter and pounded into his arse, ten or fifteen of the deepest thrusts he could manage before spilling his seed deep in the boy’s hole. “FUCK!” 

He pulled out and waved his wand over all three of them, casting a quick cleansing charm. He sat back down in his chair and decided to judge the boy’s now. “Kneel in front of me. Both of you.”

The two did as they were commanded. Both heads bowed.

“Now. Are you ready to work together as a team on a daily basis, or do we need to work on this for yet another night?”

Harry looked up, a wave of horror struck him. “What do you mean, another night?” He asked slowly, the venom filling his voice again.

Draco cocked his head at the boy, realizing what the words meant.

“You don’t think you came this far in one night, did you boys? I need your complete submission. You need to fully surrender and work with me as a cohesive unit. There can’t be any question. You will obey and you will do it willingly.”

“Fuck you, SIR!” Harry rage took over. 

“It seems we will have to work on this again tomorrow. OBLIVIATE!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It was just a quick write. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your comments.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
